transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Blades
Profile "War's a dirty game -- and I'm a dirty player!" Basically a street fighter who considers long-range air attacks unsporting and cowardly. Prefers a more direct attack, where he can use his rotor blades for slashing Decepticons in close combat. Maximum speed: 400 mph; range: 1200 miles. Twin launchers fire "smart" rockets that seek targets based on encoded computer images. Uses photon pistol. Combines with fellow Protectobots to form Defensor. History .]] We mostly pretend this never happened. Notes *There's a reason they call him Blades, and it's not for his sharp wit. *Possibly the most hardcore Protectobot, although this is not a huge feat in itself. * The most Jack Noir of any Protectobot. You start to feel sorry for stabbing that guy with 7 knives in the back and bashing his face into the door 89 times. Well, maybe not all 89 times. For the first 88 you felt pretty good. But by the 89th face bashing, you were definitely starting to feel pretty sorry. And by sorry, you guess you mean bored. Anyway, you mutter something under your breath that could EASILY sound like an apology to someone who wasn't listening very well. * Wears his twin rocket launchers that fire armor-piercing "smart" rockets on his knees. * Made Franklin Cross hurl. Failed to make two Baseball Cap Dudes hurl, though. * Inexplicably sexy to Decepticon women. * How Blades plays chess. * Blades is going to bake these cupcakes for the next Protectobot bake sale. * Inexplicably good at braiding pony manes. Logs 2029 *Inspection Time Again - Autobot City's UN inspection for 2029. Naturally, it goes horribly. 2030 * Handrails? We Don't Need No Stinkin' Handrails! - Impactor and Grapple debate on platform construction, everyone else actually does some work. * Some Needed Elevation - Impactor and crew install an elevator, confusion ensues. *The Search Continues - The Autobots sniff around the Dyson Ring, looking for clues to their comrades whereabouts. * Right On Track - Laying the final railing tracks from Debris to Iahex, the Autobots celebrate with drinks afterwards! 2033 *All Out Assault on Autobot City ‎ *RTA - Testing Grounds *Meeting of the Not-Brass ‎ *Meeting of the Meetings ‎ *2033 Olympics: Team Combat: Barkida & Bonecrusher versus Blades & First Aid ‎ *2033 Olympics: Air Race ‎ *Dinoball *2033 Olympics Lightweight Gladiatorial: Barkida vs. Blades ‎ *2033 Olympics: Whirl vs. Backfire ‎ *2033 Olympics: Repugnus vs. Marauder *2033 Olympics: Whirl vs. Franklin Cross ‎ *2033 Olympics: Repugnus vs. Buzzkill ‎ *2033 Olympics: LW Team: Blades & First Aid vs. Carjack & Scorn ‎ *Olympics 2033: Buzzkill vs. Marauder ‎ *U.N. Hearing ‎ *Texas Mayhem! ‎ *Visiting the Grand Canyon ‎ *Crossing Grimlock ‎ *Unearthing the Forge ‎ *Retoris War Games *Let's Kill All The Tentacley Things! ‎ *Deep Space Adventures 3! ‎ *Zoo Time? * Art Depreciation - Repugnus and Blades seriously need supervision. Supervision that isn't Bottlethrottle, Air Raid, or Grimlock. *Old Ways ‎ *The King's Shilling ‎ *The Death of Squatpunch *Seven Ways to Sunday ‎ *Menial Duties ‎ *Dragons And Monsters ‎ *Dragons And Monsters 2 ‎ 2034 * Bruticus and Defensor fight in NYC ‎ * Operation: Go Undercover and Rescue These Humans Whose Names I Am Fairly Confident I remember * Reboot to the Head - Blades has embarrassing problems that cannot be solved with a cream. * Victor's Spoils - Blades and Sandstorm are jerks, and half the Decepticon army tries to talk Blast Off into assisted suicide and/or envies his impending demise. * 2034 Olympics: Soccer Match - The Fighting Primes take on All Glory To Galvatron, Lord And Master Of The Universe, He Who Rules Over All, Hail Galvatron in a soccer match, which is kidnapped (soccer matchnapped?) to Monacus. * Cutting Remarks - Air Raid and Blades do a patrol on the Split-Arrow Trail. 2035 * Minimum Security, Maximum Incompetence - Halo, Elita One, and Blades defend an escaped prisoner from Weirdwolf. * Softball Softsell * Aru'e Players * Formerly played by: Toddx2,AriTheMusical August '08. * Currently played by User: Catechism, who is abjectly awful, as a part of a helicopter pact with Whirl. category:protectobot